Carol's New School
by Theloraxofwhoville
Summary: Carol is put in the same alternative school as Mike, which has the paddle/corporal punishment. After a teacher paddles Carol, she must face a similar punishment at home. WARNING SPANKING OF A MINOR


"Come on Carol, time to go." Maggie yelled up the stairs from the entry way. Carol headed quickly to the top of the stairs where she could yell down to her.

"Go where?" Carol asked in a snobbish way.

"To see your new school." Maggie answered in a no nonsense tone.

"New school?" Carol responded in surprise.

"Yes, you are being transferred to same alternative school that Mike is attending." Maggie answered.

"But Mom, I don't get in to trouble at Dewey. All of my friends are at Dewey, and I am happy there, too." Carol panicked.

"Yes, but the school offered us a waiver to second a second child to the school. You will start attending on Monday. We need to purchase some uniforms and get you familiar with the new campus setting."

"But Mom. . ." Carol continued to argue.

"Carol Ann Seaver." Jason shouted redirecting her protest. "This is what your mother and I decided on. It is working with Mike and now it is your turn. You children need some discipline."

"Yes sir." She said in tears as she joined them.

After spending four hours at the school, Carol now knew where her classes would be and who her teachers were. She carried her new uniforms in a bag as they entered the house. When she saw her brother, she walked over to Mike who for the first time in over a week was able to sit comfortable at the kitchen table on the hard wood chairs.

"Mike, I have been transferred to your school." Carol said.

"Really? I am surprised Mom and Dad did that to you. You don't get in trouble. I do." Mike said.

"They got some kind of tuition waiver to send a second child to the alternative school." Carol explained. ". . .And Mom and Dad feel all of their children need discipline." Mike widened his eyes from the comment and nodded in understanding.

"Well, as long as you don't have Mr. Harding, I think you will be fine there. I was getting paddled twice a week from that guy." Mike said, looking down at his comic book.

"I do have him for an hour a day for English." Carol whined.

"Really? Well I have him for a literature class and for speech. Two hours with that guy in a day is too long. I always get paddled for something." Mike said. Carol winced from the sound of that. "Can you be paddled? Did Mom and Dad sign the parental consent form?"

"Yes." Carol answered. Mike looked at her in surprise.

"Carol Seaver." Mr. Harding yelled out. "How do you feel about this poem?"

"Well. . .I feel that. . ." Carol explained in detail.

"That is an interesting interpretation. How do you support your conclusion on the author's purpose?" Mr. Harding asked. Carol started to babble on more about the story, but never directly answered his question.

"That is just my interpretation of this great piece of literature." She continued. Carol found herself being drawn into an argument with Mr. Harding about her comments. He repeatedly asked her to prove her comment. She finally became angry and frustrated being unable to present her idea clear enough. The bell had rung.

"Ms. Seaver, please stay just one moment." Mr. Harding said. "I am still waiting for an answer to my question." Mr. Harding's assistant also stood there listening in on the conversation. Knowing that she would be late to her next class, Carol made a rather snotty remark back to Mr. Harding.

"The message is clearly stated in this passage. I think anyone with half-a-brain would see that." She yelled.

"Ms. Seaver, you don't speak to a teacher at this school in that manner."

Within a flash, Carol found herself standing in Mr. Harding's office. He was removing his paddle from a cover. He stood holding the object before her. Carol froze almost wetting her pants from the sight of the object.

"Bend over, grab hold right below your knees." He said. Carol bent over shaking from the idea that she was about to be paddled. She felt Mr. Harding's assistant lifting up her skirt and curling in back onto her back. Mr. Harding placed his hand on her back and brought the paddle back far.

She felt so vulnerable. Her plump bottom covered with nothing but her silky underwear in front of a man and a female assistant that she did not know very well.

"Count aloud." He said to her. The sound was horrifying as it came with such force. **SWAT **The sound of the actual contact with her plump butt was terrifying. As the first swing of the paddle made that contact, Carol felt as it her butt was set on fire, the pain overcame her entire behind as her entire body shook from the overwhelming pain. She started panting and her eyes started to tear. Trying to recover from that intense hit, she almost forgot to count.

"One." Carol said nearly in sobs. As soon as she said that, a second swing came down nearly knocking her over. The pain once again more than she could endure. **SWAT** As soon as she could, she remember to utter the word. "Two"

The final swing of the paddle came with tremendous additional force. Carol felt sweat starting to come down her face from the pain, as the third swing hit. **SWAT **

"Th-three." She barely was able to say. She was sobbing and trying to resist the urge to scream and grab her behind. He plump bottom was a throbbing red. She was humiliated, and she prepared for what punishment would await her at home.

"I can't believe this Carol. You made it three days. Three days, and now you are being paddled too." Jason yelled.

"First, your brother and now you." Maggie said. "Your brother was paddled by the same teacher today. We just got done administering his punishment. She is laying upstairs now."

"All right Carol. Bend over." Jason ordered, removing his belt.

"No please Dad no. I can't handle it. My bottom is too sore." Carol cried out.

"You should have thought of that before you were paddled, young lady. Bend over." Maggie said.

"Oh my god." Carol said as she bent over his desk. Maggie lifted up her daughter's skirt, exposing Carol's bottom. Carol's fatty bottom was only covered with some silky white underwear. Her butt cheeks were partially exposed. Blisters started to form. There was a couple of small bruises forming near her thigh on her lower left butt cheek.

For the second time today, Jason was looking at one of his children's bottoms in this position. Mike's bottom was leaner but Jason felt that the boy needed stronger, more powerful strikes with a belt. The belt spankings and now the paddle being administered at school were the only techniques that worked with him.

With Carol, the humiliation alone of having to lift up her skirt and expose her tubby bottom was a big part of the punishment. Her blubber provided her with padding and protection from the belt lashes that were working so well with Mike.

Jason folded his belt and held onto the belt buckle. He placed his hand on her back, as he brought the belt back and swung it back hard against Carol's vulnerable behind. **SWAT**

Carol screamed out. She started wailing from the pain and humiliation. Jason brought it back again and swung it down hard. **SWAT** Not allowing her a moment to compose herself, like he usually did. He gave her two more fast and powerful strikes with the belt. **SWAT SWAT** Carol nearly jumped up from the desk to grab her behind. Jason saw her hand reaching for her butt, even with him having her pinned down to the desk.

"Carol stand up for a second. Put your hands on the desk. Now lay on top of those hands." Jason walked her through how he wanted her to leave her hands, as he pinned her back down to the desk. She continued to wail.

"No more Dad please. No more. I can't handle it." Carol begged.

Jason quickly struck her with another swing of the belt. **SWAT **Before she could protest again, Jason came down with a fierce one to end the punishment and to give her something to truly cry about. **SWAT**

Maggie and Jason let their daughter recover. She jumped up and rubbed her sore chubby bottom. Her skirt fell down covering her punished behind. Carol jumped up and down rubbing her bottom, as her making poured down her face. They listened to her cry out.

"Please, please next time can you give me extra chores or ground me?" She begged.

"How about the extra chores plus the spanking, young lady?" Jason responded. "Either way, you are getting spanked."

"Why do you plan on getting paddled again?" Maggie asked. Jason approached his daughter.

"We will discipline you the way you need to be disciplined, Carol Ann." Jason said, bringing back his bare hand and giving her an open hand swat on the bottom. **SWAT**

This caught Carol off guard. That strike seemed more painful than even a lash of the belt, since it seemed to reactivate the pain of the other welts. Her throbbing, heated butt seemed to heat the room. Carol started to sweat again from the pain. Maggie brought her daughter up to her room.

"Now, no dinner tonight Carol. And, like your brother, we don't want to see you for breakfast either. You eat at school. If you are good at school, you can join us for dinner in the evening."

"Yes, Ma'am." Carol said through her tears.

Carol entered her bedroom. Maggie closed the door. Carol went up to her mirror. For the first time, she could see how bad she looked. Her eye makeup had been completely cried off. Carol tried to control her crying. She breathed deeply in between her sobs. When she finally got her crying stopped, she lowered her panties, lifted up her skirt, and looked at her fat, throbbing butt.

She turned her body so that her butt was in front of the mirror, and she turned her head, so that she could see her butt. It was a bright red. She could see and feel the welts forming. When she ran her hand down her bare butt, she could feel that there were small blisters forming on the skin. Blue marks were forming where the edge of the paddle struck. Carol took the rest of her uniform off. She threw a big t-shirt on over her completely naked body. She laid down across her bed on her stomach and buried her face into her pillow so that she could cry.

The next morning she got ready for school. She did everything possible to avoid her parents, know that she was not welcome downstairs for breakfast anyway. Her stomach growled loudly as she got dressed. Carol once again looked at her butt in the mirror. The redness had faded. There were traces of the welts but mostly the welts were no longer visible. It worked to her advantage having such a fat and padded butt. From having all that extra padding, she could not see the marks as much anymore.

"Carol." Maggie said from the hallway.

"Are you dressed yet honey?" She asked.

"Just a minute, Mom." Carol said as she quickly finished putting on her uniform.

"Are you ready for school?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Carol said, as Maggie opened the door.

"Good." She said closing the door back up.

Carol swallowed hard and prepared to go to school.


End file.
